magicianfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 24
is the part of the "Shadows Arc". Short Summary Iremi and Enzu are awed at the ship they are riding. Edermask explains how it works. He tells them to go below deck, despite their protest. They put their belongings below deck and return to the bow. Enzu and Iremi become sea-sick and he goes below deck again to sleep. Iremi looks at Edermask while remembering the recent fight. He wonders what's wrong, but she stammers a meaningless reply. Long Summary Seagulls caw above the flagged mast of the ship. The wood creaks around Enzu and Iremi. Sailors shout to bring ropes down some more. Enzu, exclaims his amazement at the deck of the ship. Both he and Iremi stand with mouths agape. Sailors bustle about. One yells to set sail faster. Iremi wonders how the ship moves. She questions the massive pillar in the ship. (Wikipedia:Mast_(sailing)) "Its called a mast. This ship is a wind-powered vessel. The mast holds a ship's sails, which help in maneuvering the ship." Edermask explains and smiles. "I know its exciting, but try to stay below deck until we depart, since it's really busy up here right now." Enzu protests saying he wants to watch some more. He places his arms behind his head, elbowing a sailor in the process. He is growled at by a scarred tan blond long-haired man carrying a crate. "It's heavy enough already, you know." Enzu is startled. Iremi expresses her surprise. Edermask chuckles. "Let's go and put away our luggage in our cabins; I'm sure that by the time we come back, they should be done with their work." They head off, with Iremi declaring that she wants to hit that guy. Enzu is at the bow of the ship. He exclaims "All right! Let's go!" Iremi is smiling behind him. Next they are puking over the side of the ship. The ship sails across the chopping waves, glistening from the reflection of the sun on the blue-green waters. A sailor tells Edermask that "those kids are really cute." Iremi, sweaty and pale, asks Enzu why does the ship sway so much. Laughing sailors in the background notice its their first time on a boat. Enzu replies that he doesn't know, and is heading below deck since he can't stand it anymore. Iremi pukes again. Edermask asks Enzu if he's going below. The sailor he was talking to laughs. Enzu replies yes because he feels dizzy. Edermask states that "sleeping is the best remedy." Enzu confirms that is what he was going to do. Iremi gazes at Edermask. As she remembers the various events with him, she wonders "Which one is real... The way he acts around us is so different... From the way he acts when he's with other people. I'm scared of the difference. I'll definitely regret this." The ship sails, leaving a white wake. The sun shines brightly down from above. "What should I do?" Iremi rests her head on her folded arms. "...I can't decide." Her thoughts are interrupted by a short laugh. Edermask thumps his hand on the railing besides her. "Everything is a lot more memorable the first time." She looks at him startled. "Well, insensitive guys may not realize it..." Something splashes in the distant ocean. "But the sheer vastness of the sea is just so attractive. It's going to be a long journey, so it would be wise to..." He turns and smiles at her. She had inched away from him and flinches when he looks at her. His smile disappears. "...rest." he finishes the sentence. He looks at her questioningly and asks her what's wrong. She sweats while scratching her face with her index finger and fumbles, "Er... It's just... That... Ah..." After Story RPG Adventure Quick Reference Gallery Characters *Enzu *Iremi *Edermask Site Navigation Category:Shadows Arc Chapters Category:Chapters